A Good Day to Die
by Lia Walker
Summary: Lucifer has saved Chloe- who will save Lucifer? What if Lucifer didn't come back unscathed? Lucifer Whump!
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Good Day to Die

Synopsis: Lucifer has saved Chloe, who will save him? What if Lucifer didn't return from his resurrection totally unscathed?

Disclaimer: Though I enjoying playing with the characters, I own none of the material. I am just playing with my borrowed toys and I promise to dust them off and return them when I'm done.

A/N: What if Lucifer didn't escape totally unscathed after the events of "A Good Day to Die"? This plot bunny has been trying to invade my dreams for WEEKS! I love Lucifer whump so enjoy! This picks up right after his heart starts beating again in the episode.

* * *

"The Devil is real. And he's not a little red man with horns and a tail.

He can be beautiful.

Because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be God's favorite."

* * *

After the fourth shock of the defibrillator Lucifer gasped and blinked as his heart started beating again. He quickly sat up and tore the leads off his chest as he ran for the door, knowing time was of the essence.

As he reached the doorway he faltered as his peripheral vision started to turn grey and his legs felt like jello.

Maze moved in to support him as Linda tried asking him questions, he shrugged them both off and ran for the stairwell. He stumbled several times as he ran down the stairs, clutching his chest in pain as his heart contracted painfully.

He found Dan talking to Ella and quickly gave her the antidote.

As Ella ran off to the lab to give them the recipe, Dan stopped Lucifer as he was turning to head into Chloe's room.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Dan questioned him.

"I went to Hell and back." Lucifer answered without missing a beat "And you're welcome."

Dan teared up as he grabbed Lucifer's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Thank you." He said earnestly "Trixie needs her mom."

"I thought you would have realized by now Espinoza, I would do anything for the detective." Lucifer replied simply.

Dan made a move to reply but they were alerted to the raucous occurring in Chloe's room as more security guards flew past them.

Lucifer was the first to enter the room behind them and he would've collapsed if it wasn't for Amenadiel's hand on his shoulder.

The doctors had gotten Chloe's seizure under the control and she was peacefully sleeping, blissfully unaware of the chaos occurring just a few feet away.

Dan flashed his badge and informed security that Amenadiel was acting in compliance to the department's orders by ensuring Chloe remain where she was.

Security slowly started to dissipate from the room and a few doctors remained near Chloe.

Amenadiel had been watching the scene with Dan and security unfold, ready to intervene if necessary when he felt his brothers return grip weaken on his arm.

That was when he realized that Lucifer had never stopped leaning on him for support.

As he turned to get a better look at Lucifer he realized how awful he looked.

His shirt was haphazardly pulled across his torso, his usually perfectly coiffed hair was in disarray, he was sweating profusely, gasping for air, and his free hand was clutched across his ribcage.

"Luci are you okay?" he asked him

Dan heard Amenadiel's question and turned toward the two just in time to see Lucifer's eyes roll back as he collapsed against his brother.

Amenadiel wasn't expecting the abrupt loss of consciousness and he struggled to maintain his grip, moving just quickly enough to prevent his brother's head from smacking off the ground.

One of the doctors in the room moved quickly to check on Lucifer, pulling out a penlight as she moved. She checked his pupillary responses and frowned before pulling her stethoscope out from around her neck to listen to his heart.

She quickly pulled his entire shirt open, fully exposing his chest as the few buttons that had been secured went flying.

Within seconds of moving her stethoscope around his chest she made a side note of the burns on his skin & swore as she turned to her colleague quickly. "Call a code blue now! He's in V-tach."

Moments later the room was again in chaos as orders were being shouted. The doctor was straddling Lucifer as she gave him chest compressions while one of the nurses was delivering manual respirations with the ambu-bag.

An orderly with a stretcher came into the room and Amenadiel assisted them in lifting his brother on to the stretcher as they rushed him from the room and into a resuscitation bay, the petite doctor was still straddling Lucifer on the stretcher to deliver the compressions.

Ella was running the antidote to the doctors at Chloe's bedside as Lucifer's stretcher was flown past her.

She paused momentarily before rushing into the room. After giving the doctor the antidote for Chloe she turned to the others in the room and asked "What the hell is going on here?"

Amenadiel had remained in the room, completely perplexed as to the cause of his brother's current condition.

Dan turned to the door as Maze, and Linda came in to see if Lucifer had gotten the antidote down in time.

"That's what I'd like to know." Maze said angrily as she stalked into the room and angrily pointed at Amenadiel. "You agreed with this you asshole." She swore as she poked him firmly in the chest.

"Agreed with what?" Dan asked, still completely lost "What the hell is going on and how did Lucifer get the antidote?"

Maze turned to him with fury in her eyes "The professor had a previously unknown associate that is as dangerous as they come. Lucifer of course went in alone and the guy caught him completely unaware. Apparently electro-shock torture is his brand of fun and before he offed himself he used Lucifer as his own personal shock therapy puppet. Lucifer recovered enough to search through his desk and found a piece of paper with the formula on it."

Maze was quite creative with her story and Linda found herself believing it with the authenticity in Maze's voice.

"And he risked everything to save _her_ " Maze spit out as she jutted her chin towards the bed "So I sincerely hope it was worth it."

Maze fled the room after that to try and find Lucifer. She was sure he'd be fine once he was far enough away from Decker's room but she had to sell the lie she was telling.

She found Lucifer as quickly as she usually did, only she wasn't expecting the site that greeted her. The room he was currently in was at the complete opposite end of the hospital, in the cardiac intensive care unit. He should've been far enough away to have recovered by now. The events she saw unfolding told her very differently.

He was completely stripped of all clothes from the waist up. There were several staff members rushing around as they struggled to revive the wayward one. A nurse was delivering compressions and an endotracheal tube had been placed down his throat and was attached to an ambu-bag that was being rhythmically squeezed.

She watched in absolute horror as one of the doctors ordered everyone to "Clear!" and Lucifer's body again arched up off of the bed.

"No response." The doctor sighed "Come on start bagging him!" He turned to another person in the room "Push another amp of epi."

"He's back in V-tach." The doctor announced after several seconds went by "Clear!" the doctor ordered as he again shocked Lucifer's heart, hoping to restore a normal rhythm.

This time they were all rewarded when his heart picked up a normal sinus rhythm.

"Hold Compressions" the doctor ordered as he watched the heart rate begin to pick up.

He took his stethoscope and listened to the steady "Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub."

"Get him on the vent." He ordered "I want a CBC, blood gas, and urinalysis and I want it yesterday! I also need someone to find out what the hell happened to this man."

Maze stepped forward as the room began to clear while people went to do their assigned tasks.

"Who the hell are you?" the doctor asked as he eyeballed the petite leather-clad woman.

"He's with the LAPD." Maze said, ignoring the doctors question. "He was on a time sensitive assignment and the scumbag of the day thought it'd be a good idea to see how much voltage the human body can withstand."

The doctor nodded in understanding. "Thank you." He told her simply "We can move forward with the right treatment for him now."

Amenadiel came into the hallway behind Maze and watched as the nurses worked on cutting Lucifer's pants off and pulled a sheet back up over him to his waist.

It was unnerving to see his little brother hooked up to a ventilator as the machine breathed for him. There were several leads attached to his chest, he had an O2 monitor on his finger and several staff members were still working to secure a second IV.

Maze turned to him with tears in her eyes "What the hell is going on?

* * *

Reviews = LOVE! If you like it then please let me know! Second chapter will be out soon if I get interest.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Good Day to Die

Synopsis: Lucifer has saved Chloe, who will save him? What if Lucifer didn't return from his resurrection totally unscathed?

Disclaimer: Though I enjoy playing with the characters, I own none of the material. I am just playing with my borrowed toys and I promise to dust them off and return them when I'm done.

A/N: You guys are amazing! I'm so glad there are other people out there that enjoy seeing our Devil get whumped! Not quite sure how long this will be yet but definitely a few more chapters. Reviews = LOVE!

* * *

Trust me, she knew who she was dancing with the entire time. She just chose to see the good in everybody. I personally don't think she should change that about herself. It's possible her energy could even bring out the best in the devil himself.

* * *

"Mommy!" Trixie cried as she was finally allowed back in to the room. It's been two hours since the antidote had been given and Chloe has been slowly waking up.

She jumped on the bed as Dan rounded the corner behind her. "Easy Trix!" He reminded her "Mommy might still be a little sore."

"Mommy is just fine." Chloe said as she pulled herself into more of a sitting position, pulling her daughter closer to her side as she did. "No one will tell me what's going on and it's really starting to get on my nerves."

"Lucifer is sick." Trixie said sadly "Maze said his heart is broken."

Chloe quickly shot Dan a look that said 'you better tell me what the hell is going on right now or so help me God'

Linda had been on her way to check on Chloe when she overheard the small exchange.

She came into the room and introduced herself to Dan before turning to face Trixie. "I was actually just on my way to the cafeteria for some ice cream." She said, noticing how Trixie's face lit up at the mention of sweets.

"Would anyone like to go with me?"

Trixie quickly looked up at her mother, the question clearly written on her face.

"Oh-kay." Chloe relents "But only if you bring me back some chocolate."

"Deal!" Trixie promises as she pulls her mom in for one more hug before walking toward the doctor.

'Thank you.' Chloe mouthed to Linda as the two exited the room.

As soon as they were gone she turned her focus on Dan. "Talk, now."

Her tone booked no room for argument.

"I don't know exactly what happened still." Dan told her "The investigation is ongoing. From what we can tell Lucifer did as he usually does and went off on his own investigation. Apparently, the professor had a partner that helped him with some of his formulas. Lucifer tracked the guy down to see if he'd have the antidote."

He trailed off, wondering how much more he should reveal.

"Dan." She looked at him seriously "What else happened? Obviously he got it."

"But at a real personal cost." Dan told her with tears in his eyes "He's not doing so hot. The guy got the jump on him with his security system. He was a real nutjob, he kept an AED and wanted to test the human limits of electrocution. He tied Lucifer up and tortured him for a while before finally offing himself. Lucifer was able to escape and found the formula in the guys desk."

"And?" Chloe prompted "Where is he now?" She was slightly upset that Lucifer wasn't sitting beside her when she woke up.

She knew he didn't have to be but he seemed to really care about her, at least she hoped he cared about her as much as she did him.

"He got the formula here in time but he collapsed. He went into cardiac arrest and they've got him on a ventilator in the CICU."

The little color Chloe had immediately drained from her face as she sat back against the bed. It was like all of the air in her chest had deflated and she was now hollow.

"I need to see him Dan." She said "Please."

Dan looked apprehensive. "You weren't doing so hot yourself just a few hours ago." He pleaded "Rest some more and we can see him later."

"I wasn't aware that I made that seem like it was optional." She said as the hit the call button. A nurse entered the room moments later.

"Hey honey what can I help you with?" she asked.

"I need to go see someone in the CICU, he's the reason I'm alive right now. Please."

The nurse bit her lip and nodded in understanding. "I'll see what I can do I just have to page the doctor to make sure he's okay with it."

Within ten minutes the hospitalist came into the room and addressed Chloe "Ms. Decker?" She nodded "You're looking to take a little 'road' trip?" He asked her

"Please." She said again "The man that saved my life is in the CICU and I need to see for myself that he's still alive."

The doctor did a quick vitals check with the nurse and finally agreed to the visit as long as Chloe used and remained in a wheelchair.

She would've agreed to anything if it would have sped up the process.

After what felt like forever she was finally allowed up and into the wheelchair. Dan was going to stay with Trixie and Linda was bringing Chloe to Lucifer's room.

The brief ride there felt like it took another hour. No matter how much she had prepared herself she was not at all ready for the site that greeted her when she entered.

Maze was standing against the back wall in the room. She said nothing and moved not even a muscle as Chloe entered the room. Amenadiel was sitting at his brothers bedside, head bent in prayer.

Neither of these were surprising to Chloe.

She felt as though she'd been physically struck when she looked at Lucifer. Her larger-than-life partner was lying completely still. His color was paler than she'd ever seen it, his chest moved rhythmically with the machine and he had more wires and tubes attached to him than she'd ever seen on a living human.

Amenadiel had stood up and moved her wheelchair closer to the bed. Since her presence was clearly having no negative affect on his brother he was hoping the opposite would be true and that she'd help him wake up.

She reached a hand up took one of Lucifer's in her own. She nearly dropped it after feeling how cold it was.

"Why is he so cold?" Chloe asked in shock

Linda stepped in to the room to help explain.

"They're treating him with a method known as therapeutic hypothermia. He didn't wake up once he regained normal heart function so to help prevent any brain damage the doctors are lowering his core body temperature to around 93 degrees Fahrenheit using cooling blankets, ice packs, and chilled IV fluids. The entire process takes around 4 hours to complete and once he's reached that temperature they'll leave it for 24 hours. The hope is that once they warm him back up he'll wake up and they'll be able to remove the vent."

Amenadiel looked at Linda questionably as if to say "And you know this how?"

"I spoke with his doctors because I wondered the same thing." She told Chloe. "This is all quite new for me."

Linda felt absolutely terrible. Lucifer was in this condition because of her. She should have never agreed to this stupid idea.

Maze had found an old associate of the professor that was supplying him with the chemicals used in his crimes. She'd easily convinced him that killing himself was the best option when compared to what she'd do to him if he didn't.

She was meticulous in her planning and the LAPD didn't have to delve much further into the details given.

They found an AED with some of Lucifer's DNA on it and a kitchen chair with rope and fibers matching those she'd planted on Lucifer's jacket. It was perfect.

Chloe brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed the back of it very gently, afraid to cause more pain to him.

"You saved me." She whispered "I will do my absolute best to save you."

* * *

*Reviews = LOVE! I know it's pretty short but that's because I didn't want to keep anyone waiting! The next chapter will be longer. Thank you again for all of the love!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Good Day to Die

Synopsis: Lucifer has saved Chloe, who will save him? What if Lucifer didn't return from his resurrection totally unscathed?

Disclaimer: Though I enjoy playing with the characters, I own none of the material. I am just playing with my borrowed toys and I promise to dust them off and return them when I'm done.

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews & alerts! You guys rock! Sorry this one took a little longer, work has been crazy!

* * *

We're all in the same game; just different levels.

Dealing with the same hell, just different devils.

* * *

 _Lucifer shivered as he sat up on the hospital bed. Soft crystalline flakes were falling as he made his way into the hallway, surprised to see the usually-bustling corridor was absent of anyone but him._

 _He again shivered as he saw his breath. "Bloody bastards doing what they can to save electricity." He muttered to himself as he worked to get his bearings._

" _What the hell am I doing here?"_

 _He couldn't for the life of him remember anything before he'd awoken on the hospital bed, it was as though a curtain had been closed and was refusing to open._

 _Vaguely, he knew that his beloved Detective was somewhere within the building but there was no one around to ask._

 _As his thoughts drifted to Chloe, he remembered the task at hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the formula that would save her life._

" _Shit!" He swore aloud as he raced for the stairwell, nearly sliding on the frozen ground._

 _He ran to where he knew her room to be and was shocked to see Amenadiel leaning on the nurse's desk, not acknowledging his arrival at all._

" _Nice to see you too brother dearest." He said as he rolled his eyes and strolled confidently into Chloe's room._

 _The site that met him was one of pure nightmare imagery. Chloe was laying on the bed, pale and as lifeless as the rest of the hospital room. Dan and Trixie were sitting at her bedside, both crying as they held each other._

" _I have the formula." Lucifer announced triumphantly as he made his way towards them. "Where is everyone in this god-forsaken place."_

 _He could see Dan's shoulders tense as the man pulled away from his daughter and looked to Lucifer with absolute hatred in his eyes, "You're too late. She's dead & it's all your fault."_

 _Lucifer felt as though the ground had been pulled from beneath his feet. "B-but I…I have the formula." He stuttered, feeling completely out of his element. "What happened?"_

 _The tiny human next to her father flew at him with small fists flying "My mommy is dead because you took too long!"_

 _Lucifer held her arms back and pulled her to him as he tried to get a better understanding of the situation. "T-there's still time." He insisted "What the hell is going on here!"_

 _He looked to the beautiful angel on the bed and knew that they spoke the truth. There was no life beneath her frozen lids, she looked frozen in time. He moved very slowly to the bed, not wanting it to be real._

" _Chloe?" He asked, mournfully. "What have I done?"_

 _Without any warning the corpse on the bed sprang forward and grabbed Lucifer's shoulders "You killed me Lucifer! Why did you let me die?"_

 _He jumped back in horror as Chloe, Dan, Trixie and Amenadiel came at him._

" _No!" He yelled "I'm sorry!"_

His chest clenched painfully as he fell to his knees, the hospital room fading into the recesses of his mind.

Very distantly he noticed a warm feeling begin to spread through him. "This is it." He thought "I'm dying & I'm going back to hell."

He could hear voices in the background, and none stuck out to him except a low, and soft voice.

"Lucifer? Can you hear me? You're okay I promise."

He knew that voice, and if she were here, it wasn't hell that he was going to.

"Chloe?" He whispered in disbelief "Where are you?"

* * *

 _The next morning._

Chloe had sat at Lucifer's bedside the entire night. She had fallen asleep at some point and knew that it must have been Amenadiel that placed the blanket over her lap and shoulders.

It was a nurse and doctor entering that had woken her this morning. "Sorry honey." The nurse whispered apologetically "We're going to start the warming process and try to wean him off the vent, we've noticed a significant amount of activity on the EEG monitor and think he's trying to wake up.

"That's great!" She whispered back enthusiastically. "Has anyone else been by?"

"You mean aside from the waiting room full of people?" The nurse asked her with a smile.

Chloe knew the rules were being stretched as it was by allowing her and Amenadiel to be in the room still. She herself was technically a patient so she could be with him, and…none of them wanted to mess with Amenadiel who was stoically sitting in a chair in the corner, trying to be as small as possible.

She watched as they took his vitals and covered him in warming blankets. They also hung warm IV Saline to raise his body temperature.

"How soon can we expect a change?" Chloe asked them before they left.

"It could be within a few hours." The nurse told her "But it could also be a few days."

She nodded in understanding. The sympathetic nurse took an additional warming blanket and gave it to Chloe "I know it's still pretty chilly in here." She said with a wink before leaving.

Chloe took Lucifer's cold hand in her warm one and gently stroked it as she leaned her head on the bed and allowed herself to be pulled back to sleep by the reassuring beeping from the heart monitor and the warmth of the blankets.

Amenadiel looked into the hall and noticed Linda was motioning him to come out of the room.

He took one final glance at his little brother and the detective and stepped out into the hall, softly closing the door behind him.

"How is he?" Linda asked worriedly "I wasn't able to get any sleep last night, I just keep seeing him lifeless."

"He's the same." Amenadiel replied simply "But they think he's going to wake soon."

"Why is this happening to him?" Linda asked "He should have gotten better once they were separated but he didn't."

"I'm still not entirely sure." Amenadiel replied "I have a feeling this is another test from our father."

"A test? Really?" Linda asked "So God likes to play with his children's lives?"

"Consider the source." Maze said as she joined them with two cups of coffee.

She handed one to Linda and one to Amenadiel.

"All I can tell you for sure, is if he doesn't wake up soon or get better soon, I'm going to find a way in to heaven no matter what it takes. And I can tell you for sure…that son of a bitch will regret ever having allowed my creation." She moved closer to the room as she spoke, Linda would've sworn that there were tears in her eyes.

She and Amenadiel didn't doubt for one minute that Maze would follow through on her murderous promise if Lucifer didn't recover soon.

* * *

Several hours passed and by the time 3PM rolled around, Chloe had been officially discharged. Dan had dropped Trixie off to her mother's and brought her a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt to change into.

She took a brief shower in the nurses' locker-room and changed before returning to her vigil at Lucifer's bedside.

His temperature had continued to rise and his cheeks now had some color in them.

She was staring into space when she first noticed movement. His eyebrows furrowed, and he turned his head slightly to the side.

She hit the call button and gently ran her fingers through his hair, reassuring him.

"You're okay Lucifer."

As he started to waken, he panicked when he felt the tube that was shoved down his throat.

His hands weakly tried going to it but Chloe held them down, worried that it took hardly any effort to do so.

She hit the call button twice more and asked Amenadiel to go get a nurse or doctor.

He returned moments later with the ICU doctor.

"He's waking up." She told him, without missing a beat.

The doctor approached the bed and took his penlight out.

After checking Lucifer's pupillary responses and vitals, he was seemingly satisfied.

"He's making a good effort to breathe on his own now." He told them "I'm going to try to remove the ventilator."

The nurse that had been responding to the call-light moved closer to the bed to assist the doctor.

She had an oxygen mask ready to replace the ventilator once it was out.

Chloe stood to the side and held Lucifer's hand as the doctor made quick work of removing the tube.

Once the ventilator was off and had been replaced with the oxygen mask, she took her seat back at his side.

His chest heaved as he still struggled to breathe deeply but it was so much better to see him breathing than the mechanical action that the ventilator had produced.

He weakly thrashed his head side to side as he tried to wake up. "Lucifer?" Chloe said to him gently "Can you hear me? You're okay I promise."

Upon hearing her voice he seemed to settle and the nurse continued monitoring him.

Chloe could see his lips moving and knew he was trying to speak but she could barely understand what he was saying beyond "Chloe…Where are you?"

She rushed to reassure him as she kissed the back of his hand.

"I'm okay Lucifer. You saved me. It's time to rest now."

Her words were like aloe to a burn. As soon as they clicked in his mind and he felt her small hand carding through his hair, he knew it would be safe to rest this time. He had his detective with him.

* * *

*Reviews = LOVE! I know this was a cheesy chapter ending but the first part was pretty heavy!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Good Day to Die

Synopsis: Lucifer has saved Chloe, who will save him? What if Lucifer didn't return from his resurrection totally unscathed?

Disclaimer: Though I enjoy playing with the characters, I own none of the material. I am just playing with my borrowed toys and I promise to dust them off and return them when I'm done.

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews & alerts! You guys rock! I think we'll be wrapping this bad boy up pretty soon! If you'd like more Lucifer whump stories, feel free to message me!

* * *

"Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise." – Victor Hugo

* * *

 _6:37 AM The Following Morning._

The night had passed by uneventfully, and few were more grateful than Detective Chloe Decker.

After passing all of his neuro checks, Lucifer had been mostly asleep the entire night, whimpering on occasion as he shivered.

The nurse noted some congestion and a slight fever at midnight when she came to take his vitals but had assured Chloe that this wasn't entirely unexpected after everything he'd been through.

She looked up from her thoughts as she heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Hey." Dan said as he handed her a Starbucks cup.

"Hey." She said as she smiled "Thank you."

He looked at Lucifer as he lay in the bed. It was quite an unusual site to see, as someone typically so animated lay shivering beneath a pile of blankets. He noted the flushed cheeks and sweaty hair.

"How is our resident Devil?" he asked.

"The nurse said the fever is congestion is normal." Chloe said "But I'm not so sure. He's been mumbling in his sleep and starting to shiver more during the last hour."

"You've been watching me sleep Detective." A British drawl came from the bed "It's a bit hard for anyone to sleep under these conditions I'd say. It's creepy."

This was the most she'd heard him speak and he wasn't expecting her to jump up as quickly as she did.

"Apologies Detective." He said as he tried to raise the bed to more of an incline.

He looked relieved when Chloe finally took the bed remote and raised the head to the position he chose.

"Detective Douche." Lucifer nodded as he greeted Dan.

Dan was going to say something but before he had the chance Lucifer sat forward as a coughing fit erupted from within.

His hands weakly gripped the bed rails as he attempted to pull himself further up.

Chloe hit the call button and Dan ran to find a doctor.

Lucifer was badly struggling to draw in air, chest heaving from the effort the cough had taken out of him.

A nurse hurriedly entered the room and turned the oxygen up before changing the nasal cannula back to a regular face mask.

Chloe found herself rubbing his back between the shoulder blades, whispering words of comfort to him.

Once the oxygen was turned up, Lucifer focused all his energy simply on breathing. He found himself listening to Chloe's quiet coaching "In and out, nice and slowly. Come on Lucifer follow me, Nice and slow."

A tall man in a white coat entered the room a moment later and asked the nurse for information.

"He was in mild respiratory distress when I came in…" She began "I switched from nasal to the mask and increased the supplemental O2 from 4 to 8. Fever of 101.4 even with the Tylenol onboard and mild congestion in both lungs."

The doctor nodded and addressed Lucifer.

"Good Morning, I'm doctor Rosati. Do you mind if I take a listen to your lungs?"

He nodded his consent and Chloe helped him to lean forward so the doctor could listen.

After instructing Lucifer to take some deep breaths, he looked unhappy to find his patient again caught in a coughing fit.

"I was worried this may happen." The doctor sighed.

"What may happen?" Chloe asked

"He has pneumonia." The doctor replied. "It's a fairly common occurrence after being on the ventilator but it was one I was hoping to avoid for now. It doesn't sound too severe but we're going to have to treat this quickly and aggressively to prevent it from getting worse."

Chloe nodded her understanding. "What can I do to help?"

"Detective from what I'm told by my nursing staff, you've been here for the last 30+ hours, comforting him any time he becomes distressed, alerting us to any changes immediately, and keeping contact with your department. I'd say you're doing more than enough. We're going to have him transferred to the main ICU department since his cardiac status has continued to improve. In the main ICU he'll have one on one nursing care to closely monitor him. We're going to start him on IV antibiotics and must keep him elevated. There will be breathing treatments and it won't be pleasant in the least bit but I'm confident that with his age and otherwise immaculate health, that he'll pull through this just fine."

As he took in her haggard appearance he made one final suggestion. "Detective, in the ICU we're moving him to they have very strict visiting hours and…"

"I'm not leaving him." She stated firmly "He is the only reason I'm alive."

"I understand that detective, but you must remember that you yourself were very ill just over a day ago. You need to rest so you don't end up in a bed next to him. What I am about to offer is not a suggestion. It's 7:02AM, go home and get some rest. Eat some real food and come back at 3PM. I'll have you on a very small list of visitors that can stay with him around the clock. He won't be moved until after 3 when a spot becomes available and if we need to move him earlier or anything unexpected happens you will be the first person I call."

"But…" she started to protest and a voice from the bed stopped her. "Go."

Lucifer removed the mask so he could be understood better "I'm not going anywhere detective and you look positively awful."

"You don't look so hot yourself." She shot back affectionately.

"Please?" He asked her. Was the devil begging?!

"I'll have Mazikeen here to drive me nuts the entire time."

"I haven't seen her since last night" Chloe said "Where is…"

Maze stepped into the room before she could finish her train of thought.

"She is right here Decker. Beat it, you look like shit." Maze said with a smirk.

Chloe knew that she'd been beat. She pulled her phone out to ask her mom for a ride home but Maze reminded her. "Dan is still sitting in the waiting room like a kicked puppy."

Chloe stood and thanked the doctor for the arrangements he'd made and then she turned and gave Lucifer as tight of a hug as she dared "Please call me if you need anything. I'll be back at 3:01."

Dan came to the room after he'd received Chloe's texts and he asked her "Ready?"

She looked back toward the bed apprehensively but nodded. "We're gonna grab breakfast with Trix and your mom on the way home." Dan said, knowing she'd like that.

"Sounds great." she said as the started to walk down the hall.

Within minutes of her departure Amenadiel had been talking with his brother. "Are you feeling any better yet?" He still secretly hoped that if Chloe left, his brother would start to recover as quick as he usually did.

"No." Lucifer frowned. "As a matter of fact…." He trailed off and put one of his shaking hands up to his forehead. Only a second later his hand fell and his face lost all colour. Dr. Rosati, that had been doing the orders by the desk in the corner of the room quickly came over.

"Mr. Morningstar?" The doctor asked as he pulled his penlight out "Are you okay?"

A slow shiver moved through Lucifer and he groaned as a sharp pain shot through him.

His eyes rolled up into his head and he began to seize. The doctor hit the code button and pushed Amenadiel back none-too gently.

He hit the emergency "CPR" button on the bed so the entire bed would immediately flatten.

He began to bark orders as the code team quickly filed into the room. "Give him 2MG of Lorazepam IV push now!"

Within seconds of administering the drug the seizure stopped. As the seizure ended Dr. Rosati noticed his O2 Sat was dropping quickly. "He's hardly moving any air!" He yelled "Come on start bagging him!"

He really didn't want to put Lucifer back on the ventilator but he'd have no choice if he didn't start breathing soon.

As Chloe and Dan were pulling out of the garage Mazikeen jumped in front of the car, making Dan yell "Fuck!" As he slammed on the break.

She quickly ran to Chloe's door and all but tore it off of the hinges.

"Decker we need you now." Maze said "He's dying."

She and Amenadiel had come to the realization that any time Lucifer was away from Chloe, he'd been having negative reactions. After the seizure had started she had run as fast as she could to reach Chloe when she wasn't answering her cellphone.

Chloe didn't ask any questions as Maze hopped in to the backseat and Dan drove them to the entrance closest to Lucifer. She was out and running before the vehicle had come to a complete stop.

Lucifer's heart monitor showed his pulse rate was down to 53 which was not good when only moments early it was reading at 120.

Dr. Rosati was reading through all of the test results, trying to quickly find an explanation for any of these events when he heard the dreaded flatline from the cardiac monitor.

"No pulse!" Cried the nurse with the ambu-bag.

"God Damnit!" Rosati swore as he gave Lucifer's chest a pre-cordial thump and started on compressions.

"Get an amp of atropine and get it in now!" He yelled to another nurse as he quickly finished the first cycle of CPR.

The code team physician was watching the monitor, waiting for a shockable rhythm so he could deploy the defibrillator in hopes of bringing this young man back.

After another two rounds of CPR they finally noticed ventricular fibrillation on the monitor.

"Charging 360!" The doctor yelled as he applied the pads to Lucifer's chest.

"Clear!" He yelled before depressing the button.

Lucifer's body jumped with the charge, his chest arching high into the air before slamming back down onto the bed.

"No Change." A nurse announced.

"Damnit Kid!" Rosati swore as he gave one more round of CPR before turning to the other doctor expectantly.

"Charging to 360." The doctor announced again.

"Clear!"

The results were the same, no matter what they were trying.

They'd lost the shockable rhythm but Rosati was working like a man possessed, unwilling to lose such a young patient without trying everything.

"Carl." The other physician said gently as he put his hand on the man's shoulder. "He's gone."

They'd been working for nearly 15 minutes and had exhausted nearly all of their options.

Dr. Rosati put his head down sadly and said aloud. "Alright. Call it time of Death is…"

"No!" Chloe cried as she raced into the room.

"Why aren't you helping him?" She yelled.

She hurried to the bed and looked down at Lucifer. His eyes were closed, chest exposed to the air, and his mouth was slightly open.

"He's not breathing." She cried "You have to help him!"

"Officer Decker…"Doctor Rosati began apologetically.

She ignored him as she took a deep breath and put her head down on his chest. Finally allowing the tears to fall.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

She looked up at his face, and ignoring everyone else in the room, gently kissed his lips.

As she moved to pull away he gasped loudly and began breathing spontaneously. The heart monitor started to pick up and color began to return to his cheeks.

"You did save me." He whispered "You saved me from myself."

* * *

*Reviews = LOVE!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Good Day to Die

Synopsis: Lucifer has saved Chloe, who will save him? What if Lucifer didn't return from his resurrection totally unscathed?

Disclaimer: Though I enjoy playing with the characters, I own none of the material. I am just playing with my borrowed toys and I promise to dust them off and return them when I'm done.

A/N: You guys are killing me with the incredible response! Thank you so much! I type this during my shift at my second job on the weekends so to know you guys are loving it means the world to me!

* * *

Needing someone is like needing a parachute.

If they are not there the first time you need them, chances are you won't be needing them again.

* * *

" _You did save me." He whispered "You saved me from myself."_

Chloe jumped back slightly at Lucifer's whispered admission.

"Lucifer?" She asked with tears in her eyes "How…?" she trailed off, unsure as to how she should continue her statement.

Within seconds, doctors and nurses were moving in. They were checking vitals, administering medications, and had inadvertently began to push Chloe back.

Through all the people surrounding the bed, a shaky hand reached out from between them, seeking hers'.

She grabbed on to his hand and was surprised at the strength his grip possessed.

Dr. Rosati turned to Chloe apologetically "We're going to need anyone that's not medical staff out of the room for a little while so we can run some additional tests. I'll have a nurse come get you when…"

"No." Came a voice from the bed.

It didn't hold even a flicker of the authority that it usually did, but it was undeniably firm.

"She's staying." He tightened his grip and pulled her closer to the bed.

"Mr. Morningstar…" The doctor began.

"That's not negotiable doctor or I'll check myself out of here against medical advice."

The doctor was at a loss for words and Chloe turned to Lucifer at the same time and said "You will do no such thing, and I wouldn't leave even if they tried removing me." She dared the doctor to say otherwise.

He threw his hands up in exasperation as he began to bark orders. "Fine. But everyone else…" he pointed to Maze, Amenadiel, and even one of the additional nurses in the small room. "Out."

"And you" he turned to Chloe "Stay out of our way."

She nodded and moved to stand on the other side of the bed, the side against the wall, making herself as small as possible. She held on to his hand the entire time.

She watched as they ran every test imaginable on Lucifer. They did an EKG, bloodwork, Cardiac ultrasound, and even portable x-rays.

After almost an hour of people coming in and out of the small room, the doctor returned with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't understand." He said, shaking his head and thumbing through the results. "I was so sure your episode was caused by the coughing putting a strain on your heart but….I can see no further evidence of pneumonia in your lungs. Your blood pressure is 110/70, your heart rate is 80, & your bloodwork is immaculate…I just can't honestly explain it, it's almost like…"

"A miracle?" Lucifer suggests with a grin. "God-given I'm afraid."

The doctor gives him a small smile in return and asks "How are you feeling right now? Any pain?"

"I have the mother of all headaches." Lucifer answers honestly "My chest feels like a heard of elephants ran across it, and I feel weak, like I have no strength."

"Well Mr. Morningstar…" the doctor begins "I'm a man of science, not religion but I can't medically explain this turnaround. You were clinically dead and…Now…you're not. I suppose I would call that a bit of a miracle."

"Great." Says Lucifer as he struggles to sit up "Can I get out of here now?"

"Woah!" the doctor admonishes as he gently pushes Lucifer back onto the bed. "You're not going anywhere for at least the next 24 hours- we need to monitor your condition to be sure that you don't have another episode like that last one."

"You just said I'm fine." Lucifer argued "A medical miracle, so I'd like to go home."

"Lucifer." Chloe interrupted "Just stay 24 hours? Please?"

He looked at her as she gave him one of Trixie's perfected puppy-dog faces.

"You're playing dirty detective." He groaned as he leaned back into the bed. "Though I do suppose I'm a bit tired." He closed his eyes for effect.

She let go of his hand and kissed his forehead, "I'm just going to step into the hall, I'll be right back."

He nodded gently and asked if she'd send his brother and Maze in.

"Of course." She promised.

The second she left the room, she was accosted by several worried faces.

"He's fine." She informs them. "They can't find anything medically wrong with him at the moment, it's truly a…."

"Miracle." Amenadiel interrupts.

Chloe nods, confused. "Yeah…that's what he said as well. I'm going to call my mom and check on Trixie. I'll be in the waiting room for a minute in case anyone needs me, but he did ask for you and Maze."

The words barely left her lips before Amenadiel and Maze zipped past her and into the room, passing Dr. Rosati on his way out. He was still shaking his head as he walked away.

When Lucifer heard the door click, he opened his eyes and was greeted by a very tight hug from the 6'6 form of his brother.

"I thought we lost you for good Luci." Amenadiel said with tears in his eyes.

"You almost did." Lucifer sighed.

"Explain." Maze said "Now."

"Chloe was dad's miracle…" Lucifer began "And I was just the thorn in his side. She is inherently good where as I…well you get the gist of it. By sacrificing myself for her, I apparently proved myself worthy of a miracle of my own, but as usual there are strings attached."

"How do you know this?" Amenadiel asked at the same time Maze questioned "What kind of strings?"

"He told me himself." Lucifer whispered, looking as broken as a child instead of the millennia-old Devil he was. "Chloe is no longer my weakness, it would seem as though she is now my greatest strength."

"What strings?" Maze asked again through gritted teeth.

"For all intents and purposes, I am _human_ until dad decides otherwise. Mortality is very real for me right now, and if I die then I just…cease to exist. There will be no heaven and no hell for me. Just…nothingness."

"Until when?" Amenadiel asks, horrified his father would do such a thing to his own son.

"As I said before…until he decides otherwise." Lucifer said

"You know how vague he is about his timelines. It could be a day from now or it could be ten years from now. I can get sick…I can get hurt…and it doesn't matter where the detective is this time. He only told me she's more important now than I could begin to understand."

A slight knock came at the door, startling them all out of their reverie.

Chloe cracked the door and peeped in "Is everyone okay? I snuck in a little visitor that wants to see for herself that a certain someone is okay."

Amenadiel and Maze stepped back as Chloe and Trixie entered the room.

Chloe had to physically restrain Trixie from jumping on Lucifer as the little girl flew towards the bed.

"Lucifer!" Trixie cried as she pulled him in for a tight hug.

Lucifer was at a loss and awkwardly patted her head "Hello little creature."

"You're supposed to hug back." Maze says, loving how uncomfortable he looks. "That's how it works with humans."

Lucifer took her word for it and wrapped his own arms gently around the little girl.

Trixie immediately began to cry and wrapped herself even tighter around him.

His sharp intake of breath scared Chloe and she was going to pull Trixie away when Lucifer interrupted her.

"My ribs are still very sore little one so a bit easier on the hugs yeah?"

She immediately loosened her grip and continued to sob into his chest.

"D-daddy said you were sick and might not get better- he said your heart was broken."

"Well I'm all fixed up now." Lucifer promised her "For the most part."

She put her tiny head over his heart to hear for herself. She heard the reassuring "Lub-dub...lub-dub…lub-dub."

"It sounds like it's supposed to." She said

"See?" He told her "I'm a devil of my word."

Chloe watched the innocent interaction and couldn't help but wonder.

Lucifer was typically great with Trixie. When he wasn't sneaking her out of school anyways.

Would anything long-term work with Lucifer? She wasn't sure. But if the last 72 hours were anything to go by, she was guessing the answer was yes.

* * *

*Reviews = LOVE! Done for now*** I'm going to do a continuation from here of Human!Lucifer suffering from injuries, illnesses, accident etc all prompted by you guys! Please leave your prompts in messages or reviews! The new story will be called "Devil May Care."


End file.
